Antara Cinta dan Balas Dendam
by kimichi-kun
Summary: 'Di mulai' ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubanya .   bad fic? aq akan hapus.
1. Pronolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: nggak pantes dibaca, karena gaje, jelek, typo, rusuh, dan smua yg jelek2. Tapi ini masih pronolog. Kalo da yg mau baca, aq b'syukur bgt, hehehehe….

Genre: Romance / General

Pair: NaruSaku/SasuSaku

Rated T

.

.

.

'Pronolog'

Sakura adalah seorang putri tunggal penguasa vampire dari klan Haruno. Dari kecil, dia sangat menyukai seorang laki-laki. Dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki itu akan segera terwujud dengan diadakannya sebuah pernikahan .

Seminggu sebelum hari pernikahannya, sakura diculik oleh segerombolan orang yang sangat membenci vampire. Tapi seorang dari gerombolan itu menolong dan membebaskanya.

Semenjak Sakura bertemu orang itu, ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Apakah pernikahan Sakura akan tetap berlangsung, atau kah ada cinta lain yang akan hadir dihati Sakura ?

-qt tunggu chap selanjutnya. (emang ad yg mau nunggu? *mudah2an*)_

Masih pronolog dulu yah… ceritanya nanti di update tanggal 8 (mudah2an).

…

Maaf kalo ide ceritanya nggak seru. Seperti biasa, aq mau tanya apa ini fic pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Oyah ada yg bisa jelasin pegertian tentang macam2x genre? Soalnya aq nggak terlalu ngerti kegunaan macam2x genre itu.

Maaf kalo aq banyak bicara.

…

.

.

"GOD BLEES U ALWAYS"


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: nggak pantes dibaca, karena gaje, jelek, typo, rusuh, alur kecepetan, dan smua yg jelek2. Tapi klo da yg mau baca, aq b'syukur bgt, hehehehe….

Genre: Romance / General / Tragedy

Pair: NaruSaku/SasuSaku

Rated T / Semi M

.

.

.

P'y read

"Ittekimasu Kaa-san" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Itterasai Saku-chan, hati-hati ya. Sasuke jaga calon istrimu baik-baik."

"Hn… ia Bi, kami pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke akan pergi ke butik untuk memesan gaun pengantin. Ya sebagaimana diketahui, dari kecil Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke hingga sekarang, akan menjadi suaminya.

Usai dari butik, Sakura mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan di taman. " Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura diseritai dengan blushsing.

"Hn.. tentu Saku-chan. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hmm… Sasuke-kun, ayo kita duduk dibawah pohon itu sepertinya enak " Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya duduk dibawah pohon gora .

… ditempat lain…

"Namikaze-sama, semuanya sudah siap"

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Kakashi" ucap Naruto menyerigai licik, sambil memberi kode kepada Kakashi

"Baiklah Namikaze-sama"

….

.

"Saku-chan ayo kita pulang sudah jam 8, nanti Bibi bisa marah besar padaku"

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun". Tapi ditengah perjalanan, Sasuke dan Sakura dihadang segerombolan orang yang tak dikenal. Semuanya berjumlah 8 orang dengan baju bercorak awan merah.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura agak takut

"Tenanglah Saku-chan ada aku". Gerombolan itu seperti memberi kode satu dengan yang lain, dan langsung menerjang kearah Sakura. Detik kemudian gerombolan orang itu lenyap , bersama Sakura yang mereka bawa.

Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan mereka yang tak terduga itu. Dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika tangan Sakura yang ada di genggamannya lepas begitu saja. "Kuso…"

….

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi, berhenti disebuah rumah besar yang terlihat angker. Ketika mereka turun, Sakura langsung di papah seorang dari mereka.

Ketika sampai di dalam rumah, Sakura merontah mintah diturunkan "Hei turunkan aku bodoh" ucap Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul punggung orang yang memapahnya.

"Ia anak bawel" kata seorang dari dai gerombolan itu berambut abu-abu kebiruan, sambil menurunkan Sakura dari pundaknya.

"Hei cepat borgol dia" ucap seorang dengan perincing yang banyak tepasang diwajahnya.

"Baik bos". Mereka langsung menuruti perkataan orang dipanggil bos itu dan memborgol Sakura.

…

.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Telah genap seminggu Sakura disekap oleh gerombolan itu dan berarti pernikahan Sakura akan tertunda, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencari Sakura.

"Hei.. ini makan"

"Mana bisa aku makan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Tobi cepat beri makan anak bawel ini" suru Hidan pada Tobi

"Tobi anak baik akan memberi makan untuk anak yang cantik" seru Tobi mengambil piring yang berisikan makanan Sakura dari tangan Hidan. "Ayo buka mulut mu Cantik"

Mau tak mau, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang disuapi Tobi.

…

~Sakura POV~

Aku bingung dengan tingka gerombolan itu. Sudah seminggu aku disekap, mereka seperti sibuk sendiri, dan tak mempedulikan aku tawanan mereka. Sampai ada bermain kartu, main game, chatting, hitung utang, dan lainnya. Apakah ini bisa disebut penculikan? Dan kenapa tak ada yang menjemputku, hikz,hikz,hikz…aku membatin.

"Pain, kenapa Namikaze-sama menyuru kita menculik anak bawel ini? Dan sekarang ditambah dengan bocah tengil ini yang maunya ikut kesini, merepotkan saja"

"Sudah lah Hidan, namanya juga tugas" . Dari luar, aku mendengar seperti suara si rambut biru dan sih perincing itu, tepat di depan kamar yang aku tempati.

Tapi setelah itu aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan terpampanglah sosok si biru itu dan juga si perincing.' Namun ada sosok lain yang membuatku hampir pingsan. Dia begitu sangat tampan, kulit sawo matangnya, rambut kuningnya yang mencapai leher, terlebih mata birunya yang membuat aku terperosok hingga kedalam mata biru itu.'

"Kenapa aku ini" gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Karena memikirkannya saja, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sudah punya calon suami. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pikirkan lagi rencana pernikahanku ini.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika sosok itu menyapaku. Tapi aku sudah tak melihat mereka berdua.

~Sakura POV End~

"Hai… kenapa kau sampai ada disini?"

"Aku, diculik oleh mereka. Kau sendiri? Diculik mereka juga?"

"Tidak aku adalah adik dari salah satu mereka. Oyah perkenalkan namaku Naruto, kau"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal"

"Hei Sakura, kau ingin keluar dari sini?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kalo begitu aku bisa membantumu kabur tapi ada syaratnya"

….

.

Naruto dan Sakura mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah bersar itu. Mereka melihat para gerombolan itu sedang asik menonton telenovela (?). Dan… yeah..! mereka berdua berhasil bebas dari rumah terkutuk itu. Tak lupa dengan syarat yang diberikan Naruto padanya tadi, Sakura langsung mengajak Naruto pergi menuju kastil klan Haruno.

~Flash Back~

"Hei Sakura, kau ingin keluar dari sini?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kalo begitu aku bisa membantumu kabur tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Syaranya apa Naruto?"

"Aku ingin bekerja dirumahmu dan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Dan satu lagi, kau tak boleh bilang pada siapa pun tentang semua yang menyangkut penculikanmu ini. Bagaimana kau setuju? Kalau tidak ya, siapkan saja dirimu menjadi santapan Namikaze-sama" ucap Naruto menyerigai kecil.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura menerimanya. Tapi disisi lain, Sakura sangat senang dengan keberadan Naruto yang dekat dengannya,

~Flash Back End~

….

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan disebuah kastil yang di ketahui menjadi markas para vampire klan Haruno. 'teng-tong' suara bell memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok yang sangat dikenal Sakura membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

"Shizune… aku kangen" dipekuknya sosok yang di panggil Shizune itu.

"Shizune siapa itu… Saku-chan" sosok itu langsung menggantikan posisi Shizune yang berpelukkan rindu dengan Sakura. "Saku-chan Kaa-san sangat mencemaskanmu. Waktu Sasuke bilang kau diculik, Kaa-san sangat -san tak tahu harus mencarimu kemana nak."

"Kaa-san, tenanglah yang penting Saku sudah ada dengan Kaa-san di sini." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Oh iya Kaa-san. Perkenalkan ini Narut. Dia yang menolong Saku waktu di sekap oleh orang-orang aneh itu".

"Halo perkenalkan Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memberikan salam.

"Saya Tsunade Kaa-sa nya Saku-chan. Terima kasih banyak ya sudah menolong Saku-chan" hanya dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sehingga membuat Sakura blushing berat.

Sakura agak takut memberitahukan idenya (syarat Naruto) kepada Tsunade ibunya, bahwa Naruto akan tinggal bersama dengan mereka dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Ibu apa boleh Naruto tinggal disini dan menjadi Pelayan pribadiku?" pinta Sakura

"Hmmm… tentu saja boleh Saku-chan Naruto kan sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Thank's ya Kaa-san. Kaa-san memang yang terbaik dan tercantik yang Saku miliki" ujar Sakura dan memeluk Kaa-sannya lagi.

"Kakashi…"

"Ya Tsunade-sama"

"Tolong antarkan Naruto dikamarnya. Dikamar sebelahmu" suru Tsunade pada Kakashi tangan kanan Klan Haruno.

"Baik Tsunade-sama. Ayo Naruto, kita kekamarmu" ajak Kakashi pada naruto. Setelah cukup jauh dari Sakura dan juga ibunya, Kakashi langsung membuka pembicaraan singkat dengan Naruto. "Ternyata cepat juga gerakan anda" ucap Kakashi menyerigai

"Heng.? Jangan kau anggap remeh aku ini Kakashi. Ingat aku adalah…" percakapan singkat itu terputus ketika Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini kamar anda Naruto-sama"

"Hei" ucap Naruto memukul pundak Kakashi."Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Bisa-bisa mereka tahu penyamaran kita" setelah mengucapkan itu, muncullah seringai mengerikan Naruto. 'Tunggu saja pembalasanku Uchiha'

….

.

Disebuah lorong gelap, terlihat sesosok berambut soft pink sedang berjalan menuju satu titik, yaitu kamar pelayan pribadinya. Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tapi tak ada yang respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Tok-tok-tok, "Naru, Naruto hei cepat buka pintunya" ucap Sakura pelan. Sosok di dalam kamar iitu mengeliat ditempat tidurnya.

"Eng.. siapa sih? Ganggu orang tidur aja ngagak tau kalo ini jam 2 malam." gumam Naruto kesal. Akhirnya dia menganjak dari tempat tidur untuk membuka pintu. Surprise,,,, dia tak menyangka ternyata Sakura lah yang membangunkannya jam 2 malam. "Ada apa Sakura-sama?"

"Naruto apa kau bisa kekamar ku sebentar?"

"Untuk apa Sakura-sama?" tanya Naruto bingngung dengan tingkah Sakura. Druuuu, wwusss, draamp tiba-tiba bunyi guntur menggema, alhasil ekarang Sakura sudah berada digendongan Naruto.

"Naruto aku takut" ujar Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

"Tenanglah Sakura-sama ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu" ujar Naruto seraya menenangkan Sakura. "Ayo kuantar Sakura-sama kekamar" Sakura terus mengeratkan pelukannya, apa lagi terdengar guntur disertai kilat dan hujan makin deras membuat Sakura tambah merinding.

Dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa senang ternyata mudah sekali mengambil hati majikan barunya ini. 'Langkah pertama sudah berhasil. Tunggu saja kau Uchiha'

…

Sampai di depan kamar Sakura, Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura. Ia membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur dan memakaikannya selimut. Tapi ketika Naruto akan pergi, ada tangan yang mencegatnya. "Naruto temani aku sampai aku tertidur. Aku masih merasa takut"

"Baiklah Sakura-sama aku akan menemani Sakura-sama hingga tertidur" Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersilang dilantai. Dia tak mau kalau Sakura berfikiran macam-macam, kalau dia langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Bisa-bisa, semua rencananya gagal total.

…

.paginya.

"Hoaem…" Naruto terus menerus menguap ketika dia sedang menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk Sakura-samanya.

"Naruto kau kenapa? Apa kau masih nggantuk? Maaf ya aku sudah membuatmu repot" ujar Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-sama, semua itu sudah menjadi tugasku, hehehe" ujar Naruto plus cengiran khasnya yang selalu membuat Sakura memerah.

"Naruto… aku sangat senang kau berada disini." kata Sakura memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat berdiri tegang merasakan sesuatu yang menempel didada bidangnya (?). "Padahal kau baru dua hari kita kenal. Kau memang orang yang baik Naruto." Sakura tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto dan tanpa disangkah, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata sedang melihat adegan romantic mereka berdua. "Sakura…" ucap sosok tersebut dingin.

…

….

"BCT"

.

.

Hai semua, bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan ni fic (emang ada yang nunggu), maaf aku telat sehari updatenya. Coz netbuk q sering dipake mama buat main gem, pa lgi pas mau update tgl 8, netbuk papa pinjem buat FBan. Juga krn modem yang aq pake sering nggadat. Maaf ya…

….

.

.

Karena baru chap pertama, ceritanya masih pendek, nanti aku panjangin chap depan. Maaf klo msh ada typo, nggak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, alur kecepetan, ceritanya melenceng sana- melenceng sini (gaje+ngawur), dan semua yang jelek" di ni fic, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aq janji chap depan aku perbaiki lagi yang msh salah. Maka dari pada itu, aku minta saran dan pendapat dari teman-teman semua.

Makasih buat yang review:

-Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : maaf ya pronolog'a kaya summary. Mksh da sempet review.

-Gida-chan: tenang ajah endingnya emang Narusaku. Mksh da sempet review

-NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki: tentu saja, fic qu ni Fic NaruSaku kok. Mksh da sempet review

-Namikaze Meily Chan: mksh da sempet review n' daa panggil aq kimichi-nii (cingkrak")

-Fidy Discrimination: hehehehe, mksh da sempet review.

-Amamia (ammai): mksh friend da sempet review.

-Sabaku Tema-chan: nggak bklan sampe SasuSaku kok. Mksh da sempet review.

.

.

~GOD BLEES U ALWAYS~


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OOC, gaje, jelek, typo, rusuh, alur kecepetan, dan smua yg jelek2. hehehehe….

Genre: Romance / General

Pair: NaruSaku/SasuSaku

Rated T / Semi M

.

.

.

P'y read

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia masih takut melihat mata onyx sang calon suami. Tapi dalam hatinya, tak ada setitik rasa bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat, karena ia menganggap itu tak masalah dan masih wajar-wajar saja. Dan tentunya, ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

Apakah memang begitu yang di pikirkan Sakura? Kalau kalian kira ia, itu salah besar. Karena sebagian dari hati Sakura, telah di curi oleh seseorang yang baru ia kenal, dan itu adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf."

Sasuke masih tak menggubris Sakura. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi detik kemudian, Sasuke membalikan tubuh nya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam sepasang emerald dihadapannya itu. Mencari apa kah ada yang disembunyikan dari Sakura, tapi nihil tak ada apa yang ia temukan.

.

Lama mereka saling berhadapan dalam diam. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke membawah nya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan lama.

.

Tiba-tiba insting vampire Sasuke muncul ketika melihat leher indah Sakura. Sasuke langsung memiringkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan leher indah Sakura, mencilatnya perlahan, membuat sakura mendesah kan namanya.

Taring Sasuke muncul dan menebus kulit putih Sakura. "Ngg… ehh Sas eku-k un." desah kenikmatan Sakura. Mendengar Sakura mendesah, Sasuke tambah memperdalam lagi gigitannya dan mulai menyentuh tiap lekukan tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya dan mendongak untuk melihat Sakura. "Ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai coolnya. Melihat Sakura yang memerah, Sasuke langsung tahu apa maksud dari Sakura.

Sasuke lansung membuka kancing kemejanya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk merasakan segar dan manisnya darah seorang keturunan klan Uchiha.

.

Sedang asik-asiknya menyesap lezatnya darah satu sama lain, Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan ada yang mendekat kearah kamar Sakura. Mereka langsung memperbaiki penampilan yang agak berantakan itu.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke kembali menggigit Sakura dan menjalarkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh daerah-daerah yang bisa ia jangkau.

Sasuke makin berani memasukan tangannya di dalam baju Sakura, meraba, menyentuh setiap lekukan tubuh Sakura, hingga sampai di dada Sakura. Di elus-elusnya gundukan itu, dan meremasnya lembut hingga membuat Sakura medesahkan namanya.

"Enghh Sa suke –kun."

.

Tok-tok-tok

"Permisi.. Sakura-sama, Anda dan Tuan Mudah Sasuke ditunggu diruang makan keluarga." ucap Naruto seraya membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Naruto membatu di tempat. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat adegan Sasuke yang menggigit Sakura. Apa lagi tangan Sasuke yang meremas-remas gundukan Sakura, dan Sakura menik matinya.

Melihat kedatangannya tak di gubris sama sekali,Naruto langsung beranjak pergi dengan seringainya dan berguman dalam hatinya, 'Bersenang-senanglah dulu Uchiha, karena tak lama lagi aku akan menelesaikan semua ini'.

.

.

.

~Di kastil tersembunyi Namikaze~

"Deeeert,deeert,deeert . Hoayem….. siapa sih yang nelpon pagi-pagi gini." gerutu orang yang terasa terganggu karena getaran hand-phone nya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pain. Pain adalah salah satu bawahan Naruto, yang sebenarnya adalah kakak sepupu dari Naruto sendiri.

"Halo ada apa Naru-chan?, ia baiklah, Naru-chan ternyata mereka hanya…."

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar telihat sesosok gadis, duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya sedang menangis. Dia sedang kacau, kacau karena hatinya

"Hikz, kenapa hikz.. kenapa aku ini? Sadarlah Sakura kau sudah punya Sasuke, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan nya." gumamku

Gadis itu sadar, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya, apa lagi sekarang dia adalah calon istri orang. Tapi, ia tak bisa memungkiri lagi bahwa ia menginginkan nya. Bukan hanya cintanya saja, tapi hati, raga, jiwa, bahkan juga darah nya.

Bahkan ketampanan dan pesona seorang Uchiha dapat dengan mudah digantikan oleh ketampanan, keluguan, cengiran khasnya, dan semua yang ada padanya. Terlebih darahnya, darah yang begitu membuat Sakura ketagihan.

'Berbeda dengan darah seorang Uchiha yang segar dan manis itu. Darah itu sangat dan sungguh luar biasa, Rasannya tak bisa di ucap dengan kata-kata.' pikir Sakura

.

.

'Aku tahu tak lama lagi aku akan dimiliki Sasuke dan itu keinginan ku dari dulu. Tapi disisih lain, aku tak lagi menginginkan nya, aku ingin Naruto.'

.

.

" Saku-chan apa kau ada didalam? Kaa-san masuk ya." ujar Tsunade seraya membuka pintu kamar putrinya. Tsunade mendapati putri semata wayangnya duduk di tepi kasur, tengah melihat ke arah nya.

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Tsunade khawatir , melihat keadaan Sakura yang menangis, hingga matanya bengkak.

Tsunade bingung dengan tingkah Sakura yang langsung menghembur kearahnya. " Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya Kaa-san, aku telanjur mencintai Naruto hikz,hikz… dan maaf Kaa-san, aku sudah terlanjur merasakan darahnya, dan aku menginginkanya lagi, lagi dan lagi. " ucap Sakura seraya mempererat pelukan hangat nya pada Kaa-san nya.

.

Terdengar segukan-segukan kecil. Sakura menangis, menangis karena hatinya yang setengah telah dimiliki pria itu. Bahkan bisa jadi sekarang, hatinya telah sepenuhnya milik pria itu.

.

.

~Flash Back~

.

Terlihat disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan masak, dua sosok yang tengah memecahkan kesunyaian malam. Padahal malam itu tengah hujan deras.

"Hei Naruto cepat, aku sudah lapar tahu."ujar Sakura

"Ia sebentar, sup nya belum masak. Dagingnya saja baru di isi." terang Naruto

"Aku bukannnya lapar makanan, tapi aku lapar darah bodoh…"

" Itu bukan urusanku kalau kau haus darah. Lagi pula tadi kau memintah ku untuk membuat sup, bukan nya membuat darah. Kau yang bodoh bukannya aku." ucap Naruto polos.

"Haaaaa, pokoknya aku minta darah" seru Sakura frustasi. "Kau mau aku mati Naruto, heng…"

"Bukannya begitu Sakura-sama.., tapi ini sudah malam. Tak ada mangsa lagi yang bisa dicari. Kecuali, kau meminum darah ku." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Apaaaaaa? Aku tak sudih meminun darah mu yang menjijikan itu. " ucap sakura membuang mukanya.

"Ya sudah… lagi pula sup nya juga sudah masak".

Apa yang terucap memang selalu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam hati. Ya tepat sekali, walau Sakura mengatakan tak mau, tapi dalam hatinya, Sakura ia ingin mencoba darah lain selain darah Sasuke.

.

Sakura melangkah dalam diam ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan sup di meja makan yang tersedia di dapur.

Tak berlama-lama lagi, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan taring nya dan menancapkannya pada leher Naruto. Naruto tak ambil pusing, dan membiarkan Sakura merasakan darah nya. Darah seorang keturunan Namikaze yang terhormat (dulunya).

Berbeda, itulah yang di rasakan Sakura pertama kali menyesap darah Naruto. 'Ini begitu lezat, aku menginginkannya.' batin Sakura

Sakura memperdalam gigitannya, menghisap nya kuat-kuat, sampai Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti karena hampir kehabisan hafas (?) dan darahnya yang berharga.

"Sakura-sama sudah cukup, katanya darah ku menjijikan? Tapi kenapa begitu bersemangat menghisapnya." ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Itu… aku kan hanya haus bodoh." elak Sakura seraya menyembunyikan blushing nya di dada Naruto sambil memukul dada Naruto manja. Dan artinya Sakura dan Naruto saat ini sedang setengah berpelukan.

"Hahahaha…." tawa naruto menggema di malam yang di guyur hujan itu.

Dalam diam, Naruto tersenyum melihat tinggkah Sakura yang terang terangan memeluknya dengan manja. Dalam hatinya, Naruto bersyukur karena Sakura telah masuk dalam perangkapnya dan Sakura telah meminum darahnya, dengan begitu, tujuannya akan cepat tercapai…

Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, dalam hatinya telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta untuk Sakura.

.

~Flash Back End~

.

Ibu dan anak itu saling membagi suka duka mereka, lebih tepatnya duka anaknya. "Saku-chan, Kaa-san akan mencoba membicarakan nya dengan Tou-san mu. Kaa-san akan berusaha agar kau bisa bahagia nak."

"Terima kasih Kaa-san, aku Sayang Kaa-san." ujar Sakura seranya memeluk Kaa-san nya lagi. Malam itu dilewati sakura, dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

…..

.

'CBT'

…

Gimana? Makin aneh kah?, kependekan, alurnya kecepetan, typo's?,,, MAAF YA nggak sesuai dengan yang minna inginkan.

Maaf juga lama update'a, coz urusan sekolahan banyak. Hehhehe….!

Makasih buat yang da review chap kemarin,

-Namikaze Meily Chan

-Aidou Yuukihara

-Eliana Coil

-Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

-Sabaku Tema-chan

-Hikaru Uzumaki

-Narusaku LuffyNami IchiRuki

-chikara kyoshiro

-Lhyn Hatake

-Fidy discrimination

-Amamia

-Kurousa Hime

Maaf nggak bisa blz 1-1.

…

.

.

Sebenarnya, chap ini dah pernah aku update ampe 2X, tapi aku hapus. Nggak tau jg apa alasan q untuk di hapus, aq jg bingung.

Chap ini ada sedikit perubahan dari chap yang pernah aq update.

.

.

.

~GOD BLEES U ALWAYS~


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Antara Cinta dan Balas Dendam © Kimichi-kun

Rated T

Ket: Naruto 18thn

Sakura 118 thn

Sasuke 119thn

.

.

.

Don't like?

Don't read n' Don't review

Flame? _**I DON'T CARE**_.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu membunuhnya, akhhhh"

Tebasan demi tebasan dilayangkan pada tubuh si kuning itu. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, ia hanya terus melawan, dan menangkis serangan dari si raven hingga darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia terus berusaha, berusaha demi masa depan klannya yang terhormat, semua orang yang disayanginya, terlebih melindungi sang anak dan juga istri tercintanya.

.

"Ayah cepat pergi dan bawa dia bersama mu, aku dan istriku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya" uchap si kuning

"Ayah aku mohon pergilah" sanggah sang istri, karena ayah mertuanya tak beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, bersama sang buah hati.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku ?, kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama"

"Tidak Ayah, Ayah harus segera pergi, ngggg ahkkk" ucap Minato seraya menangkis serangan Madara Uchiha.

"Ayah, ibu, aku ingin belsama kalian, aku tidak mau pelgi. Hikz enggg, hiks enggg,enggg" rengek Naruto melihat Ayahnya mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "Ayah….."

"Ayah kumohon pergilah bawa Naruto dan bangunlah klan kita lagi" seru Minato menghilang dari hadapan Ayah dan putra semata wayangnya.

…

~XHPΨΣ~

…

"Ayah….., ha,ha,ha, haa…" seorang pemuda terbangun dari pimpi buruknya dengan wajah yang pucat dan nafas yang tersegal-segal.

Naruto, nama pemuda itu tak menyangka kejadian 13 tahun lalu bisa tiba-tiba datang dalam mimpinya.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa bisa, ia bermimpi kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya, dan juga sebagai dasar balas dendamnya itu?

'Ayah, aku janji akan mebalas mereka semua yang telah membunuh klan kita' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

~XHPΨΣ~

.

Pagi pun tiba, seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink yang biasanya ketika bangun, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan, kini tak lagi.

Genap 5 hari pemuda itu menghilang, enta kemana ia pergi.

Gadis itu sangat merindukannya, senyumnya, leluconnya, kepolosannya, aroma tubuh, tubuh sispek yang selalu jadi sandaranya dan…. darahnya.

Ya, gadis itu sangat merindukan dimana mereka berdua, ah tidak bukan mereka berdua tapi, gadis itu. Gadis itu merindukan dimana ia menggigit dan menghisap darah pemuda tan itu dan pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak melawan.

_Apakah pemuda itu menikmatinya_? Gadis itu juga tak tahu tapi, ia menganggap pemuda itu menikmatinya.

"Naruto dimana kau aku sangat merindukan mu" lirih gadis itu.

.

~XHPΨΣ~

.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-sama" sapa seorang pelayan yang diketahui bernama Izumo. Saat Naruto tiba di ruang makan.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga" jawab Naruto ceria plus cengiran andalannya.

"Paman Teuchi, apa menu sarapan pagi ini?"

"Roti ramen special Naruto-kun. Pasti kau akan suka"

…

.

Sementara ditempat yang lain, Sakura tidak mau makan dan keluar dari kamar.

Yang dipikirkan nya, hanya bertemu dengan Naruto.

~Flash Back & Sakura POV~

Saat bulan purnama itu, aku yang sedang berada di beranda kamarku. Tak sengaja aku melihat ada sosok yang sedang berjalan di taman.

Sosok itu seperti sangat familiar di mataku. Sosok itu seperti Naruto.

Karena penasaran, aku melompat dari beranda kamarku yang berada di tingkat 3 itu. Aku mengendap-endap agar sosok itu tak bisa menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku bersembunyi di dekat pohon bonsai, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ketika aku berbalik, tenyata yang menepuk pundakku adalah Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto padaku. Lidahku terasa kelu, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab…" ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi. Namun aku segera menahan lengannya, tapi Naruto tak membalikan badanya.

"Tadi aku melihat ada yang berjalan di taman, karena penasaran makanya aku mengikutinya " ujar ku gugup. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa setiap kali di dekatnya aku selalu gugup.

"…."

"Naruto, emmmm… sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Aku bingung kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, Naruto langsung menghilang.

~Flash Back & Sakura POV OFF~

….

~XHPΨΣ~

…..

Disebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan orangeblack itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

Tak selang berapa menit, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Permisi Naruto-sama, ada hal yang harus Anda ketahui." ucap sosok yang masih didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk Kakashi."

Kakashi langsung masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Naruto itu. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang pemandangan lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto-sama, semuanya sudah di siapkan mungkin besok atau lusa, kita bisa memulainya. " terang Kakashi.

"Ehm, begitu ya!"

"Dan lagi, kalau kita menyerang besok atau lusa, kita bisa mendapat keuntungan lebih, karena para vampire itu tidak dapat berkutik jika bulan purnama. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum dingin mendengar terangan Kakashi.

Semua persiapan untuk menjatuhkan Klan Uchiha yang telah membunuh Klannya, kedua orang tuanya, dan juga mengadu dombakan Klannya dengan Klan Haruno.

…

~XHPΨΣ~

…

_`14 februari (dua hari sesudah pembicaraan Naruto dan Kakashi)`_

Kastil Klan Haruno yang adalah tempat tinggal pemimpin vampire tertinggi itu, sekarang di sihir menjadi sebuah panggung festival yang sangat megah.

Hari ini adalah hari valentine dan juga hari ulang tahun sang raja vampire Dan Haruno.

Semua Klan-Klan bangsawan diundang untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Tanpa diketahui pihak Kerajaan atau pun Klan uchiha, para Klan-Klan bangsawan tersebut telah merencanakan untuk menjatuhkan Klan Uchiha, tentunya dalang dari semua rencana ini adalah sang Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, hari ini adalah waktunya.

…

.

"Hahahahahahah, bosan sekali rasanya, apa lagi tak ada Naruto!" ucap Sakura murung sambil berjalan keluar. Tujuannya hanyalah satu, taman tempat terakhir kalinya dia dan Naruto bertemu.

Setiap hari Sakura terus mengharapkan Naruto kembali lagi kesisihnya, tapi harapannya tiu tak pernah terkabulkan.

Sakura sangat merindukan Naruto. Selama Naruto menghilang, Sakura tak pernah sedikit pun meminum darah orang lain, walaupun itu Sasuke.

"Naruto aku merindukanmu, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" kata Sakura seraya butiran-butiran bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Tanpa disangka Sakura, ada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang bangku taman.

"Apakah kau benar-benar merindukanku Sakura-sama?" ucap sosok itu. Sakura terlonjak dan langsung berballik menghadap keara datangnya suara itu.

"Naruto?"

"…" Naruto tak menjawab

"Apakah ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja ini aku Sak… " belum sempat meneruskan ucapanya, Naruto tersentak karena Sakura telah memeluknya dengan sangat-sangat erat.

"Naruto aku sangat merindukan mu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan ku? Hikz…hikz..hikz." terdengar isakan Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu apakah dia harus senang bertemu Naruto atau benci karena Naruto meninggalkannya? Sakura sangat bingung.

"Sssst, diamlah Sakura, yang penting aku ada disini, bersama mu ." ucap Naruto menghibur Sakura. Sakura mendongak, ia melihat mata biru laut Naruto yang sangat ia rindukan.

Lama mereka bertatapan, hingga tak tahu siapa yang lebih dahulu memulainya, yang pasti sekarang bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

…

`Di dalam Kastil`

Kakashi dan lainnya sudah siap dengan perlengkapannnya.

"Kakashi, kapan kita akan mulai?"

"Sebentar lagi Pain, lima menit lagi"

…

.

"Sakura, selama aku menghilang, apa kau pernah meminum darah selain darahku? "

"Apa maksud mu? Te,tentu saja, aku meminun darah lain" ucap Sakura gelisa, dia tak mau Naruto sampai tahu dia tak pernah minum darah.

"Hemmmm? Begitu ya. Tapi kenapa ka uterus memandang leherku begitu?" goda Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku tak pernah meminun darah selama kau menghilang"

"Walaupun itu darah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" goda Naruto lagi

"Sudahhlah Naruto, aku membenci mu" ucap Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong… maafkan aku Saku-chan" goda Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ketika Sakura menghadap Naruto, ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah membuka setengah bajunya dan memperlihatkan lehernya itu.

Tak sampai 3 detik, sakura langsung menancapkan giginya dileher sang Namikaze itu.

'Waktunya tiba' ucap Naruto dalan hati

...

.

"Kalian siap?" Kakashi memberikan instruksi (kode) kepada semua orang-orang mereka .

…

.

'Di mulai…' ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubanya.

.

.

'CBT'

.

.

Tambah aneh+nggak ngerti alurnya? MAAF

Typo's? MAAF

Nggak suka ceritanya? MAAF

…

Makasih yang da review;

KataoFidy, Ammai, Sabaku Tema-chan, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Misterious Sakura, Sky pea-chan, Jushin Renkaku, no name, Namikaze Mei-mei.

~P'y valentine day, buat yg ngerayain~

.

.

"GOD BLEES U ALWAYS"

_13 februari 2011_


	5. Chapter 4

"Dimulai…"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Apa yang dimulai?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Maaf Sakura aku harus pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubanya.

Tak dihitung detik Naruto sudah bersuppon ke dalam kastil.

.

..

"Serang"

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Antara Cinta dan Balas Dendam © Kimichi-kun

Ket: Naruto 18thn

Sakura 118 thn

Sasuke 119thn

.

.

.

.

Sangat megah dan indah itulah yang dapat di deskripsikan untuk Kastil kerajaan vampire. Kastil yang menjadi sarang Raja vampire dan juga kedua orang yang disayanginya.

Kastil yang tadinya adalah tempat yang penuh dengan riuh para tamu undangan, tempat yang penuh dengan kemewahan. Namun sekarang, menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan darah dan jasad-jasad yang tak bernyawa.

Tempat yang telah menjadi saksi buta tentang kebrutalan Naruto dan anak buahnya.

Sangat ironi memang. Kerajaan vampire bisa di jatuhkan begitu mudahnya oleh sang Namikaze. Tapi yang jdi pertanyaan sekarang, dimana sang Namikaze dan lainnya? Apakah memang benar yang melakukan semua ini adalah akibat dari ulanya, atau kah sang Namikaze yang jatuh?

Kita semua tak mengetahuinya….

.

~Bagian Sakura~

.

'Adakah yang tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?'

'Dimana para tamu?'

'Dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?'

Semua pertanyaan itu yang sekarang mengganggu pikiran Sakura saat masuk dalam kastil.

Dia tak dapat membendung air mata yang ingin keluar. Dia tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi.

Sakura terus berlari mencari kedua orang tuanya. Setiap ruangan ia kelilingi tapi, nihil.

Sampai akhirnya ia ingat ada satu tempat yang ia belum datangi yaitu di atap kastil.

Sakura dengan buru-buru pergi ke atap. Tiba di sana, Sakura langsung membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" teriak Sakura setelah membuka pintu penghubung ke atap.

Ya, memang benar firasat Sakura bahwa mereka ada di atap. Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya tak ada. Di hadapannya hanya terlihat Sasuke, Kakashi dan ada beberapa orang yang ia tahu adalah para vampire bangasawan.

Sebelum dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata, ada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Waahh… ternyata calon istriku telah datang!" ucap sosok itu.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura kaget. Ia tak menyangka calon suaminya sendiri yang melakukan ini semua.

"Ya, Saku-chan ini aku, hahahahhaha!" tawa Sasuke menggema ke seluruh bagian atap.

Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke dan berjalan kearah Kakashi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kakashi? Hikz, hikz,!" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi di sertai segukan yang belum hilang setelah menangis. Tapi tak di sangka, ada yang melemparkan kunai kearah Sakura

"Awas Sakura-sama…" seru Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya terdiam ditempatnya melihat kunai yang hampir mengenainya. Untungnya ada seorang dari belakang Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap kunai itu dan menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Jika tidak, mungkin Sakura sudah mati terkena kunai beracun itu.

…

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura terbelak saat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"…" Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Sakura.

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana kedua orang tuaku? Apakah mereka selamat?" tanya Sakura

"Tenanglah Saku-chan orang tuamu baik-baik saja dan sekarang berada ditempat yang aman." jelas Naruto

"Benarkah? terimakasih Naruto kau telah menyelamatkan mereka," ucap Sakura reflex memeluk Naruto dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa blushing.

.

"Hei, hei… kalian jangan seenaknya bermesraan di hadapanku, ingat Saku-chan kau masih calon istriku." Ucap madara kesal.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melepasakan pelukan Sakura dan menatap sinis kearah Sasuke.

(skip time)

.  
.

"Mati kau Narutoooo" teriak Sasuke lemah saat menyerang Naruto kembali.

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya hanya dengan satu kali serangan. Ya satu serangan.

Sasuke sudah mencoba berkali-kali menyerang naruto tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengenai naruto. kanapa bisa begitu?

Karena Naruto adalah seorang keturunan vampire bardarah murni dari Klan Namikaze yang sangat dijaga dan di lindungi. Dan mungkin karena faktor usia yang sangat terlampau jauh dari Sasuke?

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah Sasuke karena kau hanya seorang keturunan vampire berdarah lumpur dari Klan Uchiha yang tersisih dan terkutuk." ujar Naruto sinis.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke naik pitam dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus mata andalan Klan Uchiha saringgan. Tapi sayang sebelum Sasuke menyerang Naruto, Naruto telah memenggal kepala Sasuke dengan katana Sasuke sendiri yang Ia ambil.

Kepala Sasuke terputus darah segar menyembur keluar dan jatuh ke lantai atap, di ikuti oleh badannya yang ambruk. Darah merembes di kemana-mana, dan itu tandanya sang penghianat telah musnah.

…

"Narutooooo!" teriak Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang datang kekastil Namikaze penuh dengan darah. Sakura berlari dan menubruk tubuh bidang sang Namikaze itu. Dia langsung memeluk naruto dengan erat dan di balas Naruto dengan erat pula.

Rasa senang dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu di hati Sakura, melihat Naruto yang penuh dengan darah.

"Naruto kau tak apa-apakan? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu," ucap Sakura hampir menangis.

"Tenanglah Sakura aku baik-baik saja, hehehehe!" ucap Naruto menghibur.

…

.

"Namikaze-sama terimakasih telah menyelamatkan kami," ujar Dan kepada Naruto saat di meja makan.

"Sama-sama Yang Mulia, dan tolong jangan panggil aku Namikaze-sama, panggil saja Naruto," ujar Naruto dengan sopan.

"Baiklah Namikaze Naruto," ucap Dan.

"Itu lebih baik, hehehehe!" tawa Naruto.

…

.

"Saku-chan sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di tepi danau buatan di belakang kastil tersembunyi Klan Namikaze itu.

Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menengok kebelakang.

"Aku hanya sedang merenungkan semua kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi," jelas Sakura. "Hmm apa yang membawahmu kemari Naru-kun?"

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku kalau sedang bosan atau ada masalah." Terang Naruto.

Keheningan melanda diantara mereka berdua, mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, sampai Naruto membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Saku-chan, apakah kau tidak merindukan darahku?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura terbelak, dia memang sedari tadi gelisa melihat leher Naruto yang terlihat enak untuk menancapkan taringnya. Naruto menang hanya memakai kemeja yang dua kancing teratas di buka, sehingga menampakan sebagian dari lehernya.

Tanpa hitungan lagi Sakura sudah menancapkan taringnya dileher Naruto dan menghisap darah Naruto. Cukup lama Sakura menghisap darah Naruto sebelum Naruto memintanya untuk berhenti. Tentu Sakura bingung baru kali ini Naruto memintanya berhenti saat dia menghisap darah Naruto.

"Sakura sudah cukup, sekarang gantian aku yang akan merasakan darahmu." ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubanya.

.

.

.

'OWARI'

.

.

Maaf ceritanya GAJE+PENUH DENGAN TANDA TANYA# aku tau pasti kalian kebanyakan ngga ngerti ama alur ceritanya.

Maaf atas kekurangn dari semua cerita yang saya pernah buat dan mohon di maklumi.

Dan saya berterimakasih kepada para senpai-senpai yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca+ mereview chap kemaren. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

.

.

"GOD BLEES U ALWAYS"

_~N.S Abadi~_

03-22-2011


End file.
